Kantai collection: Genesis
by Nekoreku
Summary: After a night battle . Fubuki washed up onshore on island. The island was home to organization that was forgotten. She meets new friends and uncovered startling revelations. Abyssal oc and allied Abyssal
1. chapter 1

Location: Somewhere in the southern Ocean

Everything seemed to be normal on island. Two people were walking on an island. They were walking on the sandy shore . The First look like a teenager. She pale long hair and skin as white as snow. she had mismatch eyes. The left eye was blood red And the right eye was deep Blue . She appeared to be wearing a black trenchcoat with a grey scarf and a large hat . She appeared to have gaint tail with massive head with turrets attached on it and a scythe was in her hands . She appeared to be keeping eye on a smaller girl . The smaller girl had brown hair a deep blue Naval Uniform and wore a tie and seemed to be running. The older girl sighed and yelled at the other "Hey Split. Slow down your to fast !!". The small girl called Spilt turned back and giggles"Oh come on . It's so Elena!! ". Elena groaned in frustration"Ugh could you slow down!!". "Come and catch me " The smaller girl dashed off behind a bunch of rocks . Elena left eyebrow twitch in Annoyance. "I swear of some- " . "AAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!". "Split !!". Elena runs to where the smaller girl went . She sees Split in shocked . The girl grabs her and started shaking her. "Split what's wrong". She merely pointed in direction. Elena looks at the said direction and her jaw dropped. There was a body of young girl. She looks a bit a younger than Split . The said girl wore a white sailor uniform with a blue skirt. she black hair . But the girl was in bad condition. She burns and bruises all across her body . Her clothes were burnt and torn . She also appeared to wear a rigging but it was heavily damaged. Elena kneeled down and pressed the girls neck . "She's alive !!" . Elena grabs the girls and puts her on her back. She looks at Split who was still shocked . "HEY Split snapped out of it !! We need someone who needs help !!" . The slav snapped out and nodded"Yea.. yea let's bring her to the base "She said and began walking. Elena followed her. The duo walked into the forest of the island. After a few minutes of walking. They came into a large cave. They went inside. Split came to a stop and pushes a hidden lever . A small doorway opened and they went inside. They came to a stop again at a hatch disguise as a rock . Split opened the hatch and Elena went in along with the girl. Split went after her and closed the hatch. At the bottom of the hatch was a large hallway with a large metal door at the end. Split pressed a few buttons on a hidden keyboard. Elena looks at Split"Did you deactivated the traps ". "Yeah ". Both of them walks to the door and yy inside. It was a small room with a few buttons. Split pressed on of them and felt the room going down. Split glances at the girl "Hey Elena I think the girl is a shipgirl like me ". "I agree with you. The rigging she has is similar to the destroyer's and yours ". "What do you think happened to her ?". " Probably she was in battle with **'them".** Elena glowed for a moment . The smaller girl gupls . "So from which nation do you think she is ". "I have no idea". The door opens up and showed it was large hall filled with people doing various things. Elena started yelling. "HEY I NEED HELP. WE FOUND SOMEONE ONE THE BEACH . SHE IS PROBABLY A SHIPGIRL. AND SHE'S IN A BAD CONDITION!!!!". A group of people in white labcoat approached them with a hospital bed . "Put her here . We'll take her to the infirmary!"Said one of them . She nodded and places the girl on it and looks towards Split" Watch over her ." I am going to the commander to tell about what happened . I'll come to you after I am done ". The Slav gave her a salute . Elena smiles and started walking towards the admirald office

Fubuki felt a throbbing pain and also felt poked. She slowly opened her eyes and sees a brown haired girl poking her. The brown hair girl smiles. "Hey Elena she's awake". "Really Split?". A second person came into and looks extremely pale like an Abyssal... Abyssal. "AAAAAAAARRRGGHHH an Abyssal!!". Elena flinched back and tries to calm her down"Hey hey please calm down!! I am not gonna Kill you. If I was your enemy I would have already done so ". Fubuki calm a bit down but was still nervous. Split looks at Fubuki. "Hey what's your name?". Fubuki instantly saluted her. "I am the Japanese Special Destroyer Fubuki. Nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you Fubuki. I am also a destroyer". Fubuki blinks and looks at Split. "Really which kind of destroyer?". The brown hair girl smiles and gave a bow. "I am the destroyer Split of Yugoslavia". She nervously waved at the other destroyer. Elena glanced at Split . "Hey split get the commander. tell him she's awake" . Split nodded and went outside. Elena looks at Fubuki. "I am Elena by the way". "Nice to meet you Elena-san but why are you helping humans. I thought you were mortal enemies of humans". The Abyssal sighed. "Well I am not technically an Abyssal. I am an Abyssal human hybrid. My dad was human. I don't wanna talk about it ". "."Oh ". Suddenly Split came in followed by a large negro man. He was bald and wore a black uniform. Elena turned around and saluted"Commander". "At ease soldier. I came to talk the girl". She nodded and stepped aside. The man walks forward to Fubuki. "Your the Special Japanese destroyer Fubuki correct". She nodded. "Good. I am Solomon Farren . Commander and leader of Genesis . It's a pleasure to meet you and can you recall anything before you end up here ?"."Well I was in a night battle but I think I was knocked out and ended up here ". He nodded. "Uhm Commander Solomon where am I and wat is Genesis?". "Well I am going to tell you some stuff that's very secret. So don't tell anyone. Ok ". Fubuki nodded. "Genesis is research organization and we knew that the Abyssals existence before attack ". Fubuki eyes widened. "If you knew they existed why didn't you warn the world". Solomon sighed . "It's complicated. When we first met the Abyssals. We made a peaceful contact. They aren't monsters but intelligent beings like us . Heck even a few joined our organization ". "But why did they attack us ". "Well blame the CIA for that . I didn't know how they found out about the Abyssals and kidnapped the Abyssal Queen. She was never heard from again.The CIA said Abyssals was an enemy of man and so on. Her sister and subjects overreacted and declare war on humanity in retaliation. We were able to head underground before they attack our base. The Abyssal that were with us stayed . We were like comrades to them.Our Abyssal allies fought of hostile Abyssal attack. We fought alongside them". "Wait how were you able to fought off using conventional weapons. They are useless against the Abyssals". Solomon chuckles. "I told you were a research organization right ". "Yes ". "The thing is our main research is in weapons and new sources of energy. I won't go in much detail but we developed mecha's suit , Androids, mech's , exoskeletons, biological weapons just to name a few ". "Oh ". "Well we decided not to contact the many governments because we didn't trust them and would take our research". Fubuki continued to listen. "But we decided to observe the world. Than the next thing we knew. Japan developed Shipgirls and the next thing we knew the major countries did the same. We try to do the same and it was a success but they are from various minor nations". "Really from which nations "." We they range from Chile, Finland , Poland and so on. We also have shipgirls from nations that don't exist anymore from Yugoslavia, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Ottoman Empire and the Qing Dynasty. They aren't as powerful as the major ones but they still give a fight anyway .We do our best to save other humans. We send aid and supplies to the places that are completely undefended and is in worse shape. Well do you wanna explore the base ". Fubuki nodded. "Well than follow me ". He turned around and head out the door. "Come in Fubuki"Said Elena and stretch her hand out towards her. Fubuki grabs her hand and helps her our of the hospital bed . They went outside along with Split. "Elena, Split give her a tour I got work ". "Yes commander !!"They both said in unison. Went they got outside. Fubuki was stunned. It was massive hall with grey walls and there were people. "Aaaah so cool !!'

 **This is my first fanfic. please leave a review**


	2. chapter 2

Fubuki, Elena along with Split were walking down the hallway. Fubuki was looking around with amazement and was looking in every direction and was asking many questions

"What's that ?" Ask Fubuki pointing to a thing

"That's a modified railgun we developed" Replies Elena

"And that?"

"The storage area "

"That "

"The workshop"

She suddenly felt being bump to someone.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you ok ?". She looks up and sees a young man with grey hair in ponytail wearing a labcoat.

"I am fine "

"Let me help you". The young man grabbed her and pulled her up and dusted her off. "Thank you-". "Names Aleksandr Pitrov. One of the scientist here ". "I am the destroyer Fubuki!!". "Nice to meet you Fubuki"He saw Split and Elena. "Hey you guys wanna have some lunch?" . "Sure "

A few minutes later they arrive at the cafeteria. It was large and there were tables filled with people ."Uhm where should we sit"

"Hey over here ". Fubuki looks at the direction where the voice come and instantly paled . Sitting right there at the table was a Southern Oni. "Let go there !"Said Split and dragged Fubuki and the others followed. They took a seat. The Oni noticed something wrong with her. "Uhm is she ok ?".

"Huh ?". Split pokes her a bit. "Hey Fubuki you still there ?". Fubuki snaps out of it and nodded.

"Oh who's this?". Fubuki turned around and saw a woman grey hair wearing a blue dress with a kitchen apron. Elena waved at the woman "Oh hey Eestirand this is the Japanese Special Destroyer Fubuki . Fubuki meet the Estonian cargo ship Eestirand "She said.

"Nice to meet you Fubuki"

"You to Eestirand"

The cargo ship glanced at the others. "So can I get you guys anything". "Well I have the usual ?"Said the Oni . "Me too "Reply Aleksandr. "I want a sandwich"Exclaimed Split. "Well I have the usual also and for Fubuki give her one of your best items". The cargo ship nodded and heads of. Fubuki looks at the Southern Oni nervously. The Abyssal noticed this and chuckles. "So Fubuki is it . Your wondering why I am here ?". The Japanese girl nodded. "Well it's simple. I like the food here and that's why I joined!". "EEEEEEHHH!!".The rest merely laughed at Fubuki response.

A few minutes later Eestirand arrived with food and places it on the table. "Enjoy the food". They nodded and began eating.

Fubuki took a bit and squealed in joy "Mmmmmh this is so good!!". Eestirand giggles . "I am glad you enjoyed it ". "Well the food is always good"Said Aleksandr. The others nodded in agreement. "Who the new kid ?". Fubuki looks up and sees more newcomers..The first was a tan skinned girl with short black hair and a tint of yellow . She wore a black uniform and purple eyes besides her was another girl. She had black hair in two buns and wore a golden Chinese style dress . There was cut at. the top showing her cleavage. The last girl had black hair past her shoulder in a braid .She wore the same dress as the second and had grey eyes. "Oh hey Guys . This is Fubuki this is the girl we talk about"Said Split. The tanned girl nodded and smiled. "Ah so you're the girl that Split has been talking about . Allow me to introduce myself I am the Chilean battleship Almirante Latorre . A pleasure to meet you". "Ah nice to meet you two!!"

The battleship chuckles and glances at the other girls. The one with the two buns stepped forward. "We'll guess it our turn. I am the Chinese cruiser Hai Chi"And pointed to the other girl "That's my sister Hai Tien". Hai Tien bowed. "Nice to meet you ".

Hai Chi gazed on the table. "Aaah I guess you like the food that the herring lady cook". Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the Chinese cruiser bubs and started yanking. Hai Chi screamed and the person yanking her buns was a very pissed off cargo ship . "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!". The cruiser started crying anime tears . "*snif* I am sorry*sniff* !". Everyone stared laughing abd Fubuki didn't know what was going. "Was going on ". Aleksandr was dying from laughter and answered her question. "Well Eestirand served as the mother ship of the Estonian herring expeditions and is kind of her nickname Guuark !!"Eestirand hits his head with her first. Fubuki nervously sweat dropped

The battleship and the two cruisers stayed with them for a while and chatted but unfortunately left because they had other things to do . Aleksandr left also and said goodbye.Eestirand left to do some cooking. This left Fubuki ,Elena , Split and the Southern Oni. "Hey guys how many Abyssal are on the base ?". "I think 7 but don't worry their nice "Answered the Southern Oni. ". "Should we continue the tour ?"Ask Split . "Sure ". Elena glanced at the Abyssal "Wanna join Oni?". " sure why not?"

They were walking around the base and was giving Fubuki a tour . Suddenly they saw 8 foot robot coming towards them . It was black. Had 4 arms and 8 red optics .It wore a white labcoat. But the most notable feature was he was covered in paint with a piece of paper attached to him written 'TIN CAN '. The robot looks at them and started to speak with a deep voice. "Have you seen Erica and her brats ". Elena shakes her head. "I guess she did that to you ?". The robot nodded and walks off. "Who's that ?"Ask Fubuki. "Oh that's K-78 . One of the researchers. And yes he's a robot"Said the southern Oni . Elena sighed"I hope Erica didn't do something to stupid". "Whose Erica"

. "Well Erica is a- ". Suddenly the robot loud yell and laughter could be heard in the hallway. " **ERICA GET BACK HERE ALONG WITH YOUR BR- ".** The sounds of explosion, furniture falling and a cat noise could be heard. "Come on catch me tin can !!". "is that normal?"Ask Fubuki. "Yes it is "Replies Split.

Fubuki sweat dropped again what has she gotten herself into. Than an again shenanigans always happens at the naval base.


	3. announcement

**Announcement .** **story op for adoption** **I am sorry I can't continue story but I am busy with some stuff. I can't talk about its private. I have a lot work . You can change some parts of the story if you want . Nekoreku out**


End file.
